


season one

by cactusboob



Series: Jughead Jones' Journey To Acceptance (and a vacation) In A Nutshell [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Jughead Jones-centric, Jughead Needs To Get The Hell Out Of Dodge, Look At Me Trying To Be Poetic and Shit Again, Love, M/M, Pining Jughead Jones, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: jughead's trying.he'll make it through.day by day, season by season, year by year.he's got help-or-jughead jones coming to terms with himself (and finally getting a vacation) with the help of his friends and family, a however many season there will be in riverdale part story.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Implied Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones - Relationship, Veronica Lodge/Archie Andrews
Series: Jughead Jones' Journey To Acceptance (and a vacation) In A Nutshell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	season one

there is this yearning. this unbelievably strong, never ending, always there yearning to do something. for an adventure. to make something of himself. to be himself. but he is jughead jones, trailer park trash and the son of the serpent king. so there will be no solution to the yearning and being of himself. 

there will, however, be murder and mystery, and death, and boys with red hair who are jerks and ditch their friends so they can go and fuck their teacher, and chosen families, and novels to write.

☆

there are days when he imagines that his life was different. 

that he had one like archie or bettty.

then fp comes home and he feels guilty and ungrateful and sick and tired and old. (which doesn't even make sense. he is seventeen years old. he should out be having fun with his friends and such.)

☆

one day, veronica catches him staring.

she smiles knowingly and nudges his shoulder but doesn't say anything. 

he is grateful that she doesn't. 

☆

he likes betty.

she's nice. 

blonde hair eyed, blue eyed, and perfect. 

veronica's very pretty, too.

she has a fire in her that burns, and burns, burns. 

☆

fp drinks and drinks and drinks himself into a stupor.

jughead always used to wonder why.

why did his father drink enough to kill him every single night?

he knows why now.

the world sucks and everyone has to have an escape or they'll go insane but, sometimes, they stay in their escape too long.

☆

archie andrews is extremely infuriating and confusing. 

one minute, he's canceling their trip to fuck geraldine fucking grundy, the music teacher. (and honestly? he could do so much better. has ever noticed the way betty and jughead and veronica and almost every teenager in riverdale high moon after him?)

and the next, he's inviting jughead over for dinner with he and fred and vegas, who, honestly, is definitely, hands down, the best andrews.

☆

jughead is confused. (and maybe a little scared)

who is he?

what is he?

he chooses to ignore these questions and continue to write.

☆

when they were twelve and there were no music teachers to fuck, archie had told him that he was his best friend and that they'd be together for ever.

"through thick and thin, jug. i love you."

jughead had just nodded his head and said," yeah, yeah. love ya, too, arch."

and that was that. 

-for the next five years and then there were music teachers to fuck and they were seventeen. 

☆

cheryl isn't all that bad.

she's just grieving. 

and jughead gets that.

there's kind of this unspoken rule between them.

i am me and you are you so we don't hang out but, i understand. it'll all be okay. you'll be okay. i understand. 

it's nice.

☆

sometimes, kevin looks at him like he knows.

it used to bother jughead but, now, he figures that if anyone were to know, it'd be best for it to be kevin.

☆

his novel on the death of jason blossom comes along slow.

he's thinking he should just re-write the whole thing.

or burn it.

☆

his father's an accomplice to murder.

of course he is.

jesus, he's got to get out of this town.

☆

archie and betty and veronica and kevin and joaquin and sweetpea and fangs and toni and just about everyone tries to comfort him.

it's okay, though. 

if anything, he was expecting this.

well, not this, exactly. 

but, the other shoe to drop.

☆

fred andrews tell him that," you may not be friends with archie anymore, jug, but, you're still family. come pay us a visit sometime. "

"i'd rather not come in to contact with archie at the moment, mr. andrews."

"then stop by when my knucklehead of a son isn't around. please, jughead? we miss you. vegas misses you."

he stops by a week later when archie's at football practice. it was nice.

☆

betty cooper comes into the complicated equation of archie + jughead = error after archie stands them both up to hang out with ronnie for the tenth time.

"i just, i wish he would pay attention to me, you know? it doesn't even have to be romantic attention. " she tells him as they sit in a booth at pops and eat their meals.

(burger and fries for jughead. tater tots for betty)

"archie andrews is a phenomenal idiot, betty." jughead says, stealing a tot off of betty's plate.

"yeah, you're right." she steals a fry from his basket.

"how's about we forget that he exists? just for the rest of the day?" easier said than done.

"yeah. that sounds like a good idea." betty smiles a wide, face splitting smile and sips some of jughead's coke.

"hey! that was mine!"

"yeah, well, you stole one of my tater tots. call us even."

"we got even when you stole a fry off of my plate!"

"did we? oh, well."

☆

archie and jughead become friends again at the football game.

jughead doesn't know much about irony, but he figure this must be it.

☆

later, betty throws him a party and it sucks. 

but, hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

☆

the parents find out about grundy through betty.

it feels good to watch archie flounder and get scolded.

☆

jason blossom was murdered by his father.

honestly? at this point, jughead isn't even suprised.

fuck, he has to get out of this town.

☆

he and betty are together.

it's weird. 

he thinks he likes it, though.

☆

cheryl give him her spider brooch and apologises for the the beating she gave him earlier, which, is a little odd, considering. 

he wasn't wrong about cheryl being odd. 

she tries to go in be with jason in sweet water.

thankfully, archie saves her.

☆ 

he gets a serpent jacket.

betty doesn't approve. 

☆

fred gets shot at pop's. 

of course he does.

fucking hell, he needs out of this town.


End file.
